Always and Forever
by DestinysAngil
Summary: well, here's the long awaited chapter! hope u enjoy! burn me if u must, but pleez review!,
1. Default Chapter

Amber sadness  
  
AN/ just to let all you peoples, this fic is from the movie's point of Escaflowne. I've only seen part of it so, bear with me.  
  
"Cereya, Where are you?" Hitomi called out.  
Cereya's laughter rang out through the trees around her.  
Hitomi, knowing her son's antics, sat down to wait him out.  
These last six years have gone by so fast. She thought, looking up into the cloudless sky at the Mystic Moon. I have to go back soon, but Cereya.  
Just then Cereya appeared, laughing, on his father's shoulders.  
"You sure showed that dragon dad! Man! That was awesome!!" He practically shouted.  
"Cereya, that's enough." Van reprimanded.  
Van put him down and went back into the forest. "Go to your mother!!" he called over his shoulder.  
Cereya stalked over to Hitomi.  
  
"Dumb girl." He muttered under his breath.  
"What dumb girl?" Hitomi asked, confused, as Cereya sat down beside her.  
Cereya just pointed to where Van was emerging from the trees, carrying something.  
Hitomi's eyes widened. The little girl was half dead. Cuts and bruises were all over her body.  
She rose.  
"Van, what."  
Van shushed her.  
"Her parents were killed by a dragon. I just managed to save her before she was killed as well. I saw no other survivors."  
  
"Are you alright?" Hitomi asked.  
It was the night after the little girl had been rescued. She had just woken up.  
"I. hurt all over." She replied.  
Hitomi smiled. "That's to be expected after all you've been through."  
She looked into the little girl's eyes. The little girl looked away.  
"There are no survivors?"  
Hitomi shook her head. "No survivors.  
The girl looked up again. Hitomi's eyes widened slightly. The girl's eyes were amber, like the sun. And grief shone through all their brilliance.  
But no tears came.  
"Anaiya. Your name's Anaiya."  
Anaiya smiled. "And you're Hitomi, the Wing Goddess."  
For the first time, Hitomi saw what the girl saw. Burdened by a gift, unable to use it in a time of peril. A grief so strong it tore her heart.  
She reached out and pulled the child into her arms.  
Anaiya rested her head on Hitomi's shoulder and let herself be held.  
"I'll be there for you," Hitomi whispered, "I'll be like a mother to you. I'll never leave you. And I'll banish all the amber sadness you feel from your heart."  
  
AN/ Well, there you have the first chapter. Hope you like it because it was written and posted on the same day. Weell, this story is for all the Esca fans for you to read, sooo READ!!!! An' pleez review!!! *,*  
  
Destiny 


	2. Promise

Promise  
  
Disclaimer: I suppose I should have at least 1 disclaimer just to make you people happy!! Jeez!! The only things I own of Escaflowne are MY characters and MY story!! Got it!! Well, on to the story...  
  
"Come on Anaiya! I wanna show you something!" Cereya called over his shoulder.  
Anaiya's amber eyes blazed.  
"I'm trying you dummy!!" Anaiya yelled back, running up the steep hill as fast as she could.  
When she got to the top of the hill, Cereya was laying on his back.  
"That's all you wanted to show me!! You lying on your back!!"  
Cereya just grabbed her hand and pulled her off her feet into the dewy grass.  
Sitting up, he pointed down to the lake below the hill.  
"Watch."  
As the sun came up, a herd of land dragons emerged from the trees to drink. Anaiya's eyes softened. It reminded her of..  
All that Cereya could see was Anaiya. She's so beautiful. But why does she look so sad? It reminds me of when we first met. She was kneeling over the bodies, with that same look on her face..  
"What?" She asked snapping Cereya out of his reverie.  
"I.. uh..um..Do you like the view?"  
She smiled and brushed a piece of white blond hair out of his sky blue eyes.  
"Yeah. It was worth you scaring me out of my wits to see it."  
He squeezed her hand. "I really didn't mean to."  
Anaiya laughed, tossing her gold hair out of her face.  
"Did you think I didn't know that?"  
He was silent. Then, "Anaiya, will you make a promise with me?"  
"What kind of promise?"  
"Will you promise that we'll always be together, and if we get separated, we'll try to find each other?"  
Anaiya blushed. "Well.. I.. yes!!"  
Cereya smiled.  
Anaiya smiled as well. "Always and Forever."  
"What?"  
"It was a promise that my family and friends taught me. It's only used when it's a promise that's meant to be kept forever."  
"Then I'll say it too. I promise for Always and Forever."  
Anaiya just smiled more sincerely.  
Cereya smiled again. "Thanks."  
He bent down and kissed her.  
Anaiya closed her eyes as he lingered, savoring the sweet starfire that coursed through her.  
"Now it's sealed." He whispered.  
As he let go of her hand, she saw a metallic glint. In her hand was a necklace in with a crescent moon.  
"Happy Birthday." Cereya whispered, taking it from her and placing it around her neck.  
  
They spent the rest of the morning together, holding hands, watching the stars disappear.  
  
**..**..  
  
"Move your feet!" Van called out, bringing his sword down to meet Cereya's.  
Cereya was silent. He had to focus all his attention on his sword blocks and strikes, and it didn't help that Anaiya was watching.  
He gets better every day. Hitomi thought, but out loud she said; "He's doing alright. What do you think Anaiya?"  
"He's distracted. If he doesn't correct that, he might end up getting himself killed."  
As if to emphasize her point, Cereya was caught off guard, disarmed, and had a sword at his throat in seconds.  
"This match is mine." Van informed.  
Cereya looked down, cheeks burning in shame. Dang it!! How could I have lost? I had him beat!! Man, she's gonna think I'm a total loser.  
"It's alright Cereya, it's just one match." Hitomi called out.  
Anaiya sighed.  
"Van sama, may I try?"  
Van raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you practice sword?"  
"Just once, against Cereya?"  
Van sighed. "Very well, come here. You can use my sword."  
Cereya just stood there, speechless.  
She assumed attack stance, and stood ready.  
She makes me laugh. How could she possibly hold out against me? I don't want to hurt her feelings though, so I'll go slow.  
Automatically Cereya went into guard stance, all his focus on Anaiya only.  
Without warning, she attacked.  
A thrust upward toward his throat, he blocked easily.  
He threw a cross cut left to right. She stepped out of range and brought up the blade over her head and then down to his right shoulder.  
Van's jaw dropped. That girl's going to get herself killed. She knows absolutely nothing of sword fighting. But then, that might be her point. I can tell that she's forcing Cereya to come up with new strategies, blocks and combinations. And at the same time, he's going slow so that she can learn. They're teaching each other. It's too bad that Cereya and I are leaving tonight for his training in magic. Those two have been inseparable since Cereya got over her getting more attention than him when they met.  
At that precise moment Cereya saw an opening in Anaiya's defenses. He quickly and neatly disarmed her, his sword coming to rest on her neck, making her tilt her chin slightly.  
"You're mine." He whispered.  
Anaiya smiled. "You've found yourself."  
"What?"  
"You've found yourself. Your true self. If you can learn to be that focused with anyone, then you would be able to win." She explained quietly.  
Van and Hitomi came over just then. Van took his sword from Anaiya.  
"Well done, Cereya."  
Cereya felt himself flush with pride. He'd finally gotten his father's praise.  
"Anaiya, I'll be waiting for you over where we have your archery lessons." Van turned and walked away with Hitomi.  
Anaiya came close after they were a few feet away.  
"Thanks for the lesson, and since I didn't get to give you you're present earlier, here."  
Cereya took the package and opened it. Inside was a double edged dagger with silver laid into the hilt and a carving of a winged dragon etched into the steel blade.  
Looking to make sure Van and Hitomi weren't looking; she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed Cereya on the cheek.  
"Happy Birthday Cereya. Thanks for giving the necklace to me and spending this morning together with me. Now we're both 14 and can keep the promise we made each other." **..**..  
  
"Dad, could you tell us about the Angels?" Cereya asked.  
It was the night of Cereya and Anaiya's birthday. Van was silent.  
"Cereya, why would you want to know about that? You know it upsets your father." Hitomi scolded.  
Cereya stood up. "What's wrong about knowing about them! About what you and Dad went through!"  
"That time is past! You do not need to delve into old wounds long healed!!"  
Meanwhile, Van sat reminiscing. I can almost hear the rustle of wings again. But, that's not my memory.  
He looked up. Anaiya was watching him. The light of the flames and stars ignited her eyes, making them burn. Then, she started to speak so that Van heard her alone.  
"Will you ever tell him the truth? He needs to know. All of us need to know. Hitomi won't understand. She came from another world. She can understand you and you alone."  
Van drew a sharp breath. I've never seen her this way. And how does she know that language? She has a look like she knows everything.  
Anaiya broke the stare by putting a hand on Cereya's arm and pulled him down beside her.  
"Anaiya, what was that for?!"  
"I'm not done with him Anaiya." Hitomi reprimanded.  
Anaiya just ignored her.  
"Cereya, if you want to know, I'll tell you all I know." She explained.  
"And what would you know about it?" Hitomi asked.  
"A lot more than you do."  
"Anaiya." Cereya began soothingly.  
"How could you know? All that know everything are either dead or far away. And that includes your parents." Hitomi sneered.  
At that Anaiya started to shake. Cereya could feel the fury building within her. He put his arms around her, trying to quell her anger, giving his mother a withering glance.  
"Just because you're the Wing Goddess doesn't mean you have the right to curse me or my people. You don't realize anything beyond what Van sama's feeling, so shut up."  
"How dare you speak to me like that!" Hitomi raised her hand.  
In one smooth movement Anaiya was out of Cereya's arms. Her hand caught Hitomi's wrist in mid slap. She then raised her eyes to Hitomi's. Her eyes widened and she took a step back.  
Anaiya's eyes burned. White hot fury and hatred shone brightly. None of them had ever seen her like this.  
"That's enough Anaiya." Van said quietly.  
"Van sama, may I be excused?"  
Van sighed and stood up. "You may. Cereya, go with her."  
Anaiya was long gone by the time Cereya had stood up.  
  
He found her by the lake. She seemed drained, as if she had been running. He walked up quietly. "Anaiya."  
"Do you want to know or not?"  
"Anaiya, I'm not her to hear the story, I'm here to be with you."  
At this Anaiya turned, and looked out over the lake's stillness.  
"What made you lash out like that?" he asked softly.  
Silence, then a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Ana tahoea. Shitu no nea."  
"What?"  
Anaiya turned and looked at Cereya, her eyes glowing slightly in the moonlight.  
"I'm lost. Please find me."  
"What language was that?"  
"Yours."  
More silence.  
"The Angels were a prosperous race. They were also called Draconians, after the Dragons that protected them. Your dad, Van, was their king. Then everything shattered. When your dad was 15, the Black Dragon Clan took their homes, their families, their lives." She leaned her head against his chest.  
"Wanting revenge, Van sama sought the Legendary Dragon Armor Escaflowne. Your mother's the Wing Goddess, the one able to summon Escaflowne. That's all I know. Since you're the son of Hitomi Kanzaki and Van Fanel, you should be able to summon and pilot Escaflowne as well." She whispered. "And when the time comes, I hope we rise again." She added silently in her native tongue, tears starting to stream down her face. **..**..  
  
At the edge of the mountain range where they grew up, Cereya and Anaiya looked out to their new lives. The wind picked up, and they could almost hear the music of wings all around them.  
Mother has been acting strange lately. Usually she isn't this moody. But then again, she's never lashed out at Anaiya either. But then again, it might be because Anaiya's leaving today.  
"Anaiya, it's almost time for you to leave!" Van called out.  
Turning to Cereya, she smiled.  
"Why're you leaving?"  
She shook her head. "How many times do I have to tell you? I feel like I have to.. well.. fly. To find myself. Come on, let's go back."  
  
Anaiya hugged Hitomi tight to her astonishment. "You banished all the amber sadness from my heart and were a mother to me. And despite what you said, I don't hate you."  
She then turned to Van. "Van sama, I'll see you again when to time is right. Thank you for taking me in."  
Van knelt down and traced her jaw. "No, I thank you. You were the daughter I never had. Be careful and take care."  
She smiled and turned to Cereya.  
"Remember our promise alright?" Cereya said, wrapping his arms around Anaiya.  
She pulled away and smiled even wider. "I will."  
Helping her onto her horse, Cereya said his last goodbye. "I promise I'll find you again, count it."  
"I look forward to it. Remember, when you leave, find yourself, and be true."  
And with that, Anaiya spurred her horse down the trade route, with only her bow, dagger, pack and the necklace she got from Cereya, chasing her dreams and life.  
  
AN: Sorry if I screw things up Esca fans!!~,~ If u've seen the movie and I don't have something right, pleez tell me so I can fix it in the future.~,~ well, gotta go!!! See ya next chapter and pleez review!!! 


	3. Legend

Legend  
  
"Hey, have you seen him?"  
"Who?"  
"They said he's returned, the Prince of Angels."  
Anaiya shook her head as she walked by the local gossipers  
There seems to be no end to the rumors about the Prince of Angels. I would've known if he was really here.  
"Hey Anaiya, wait up!!" Yumi called as she ran up.  
Anaiya chuckled. "Looks like you've been eating too many sweets again."  
"I have not!"  
"Then how come you can't keep up with me?"  
Yumi stuck out her tongue. "You left without me!!"  
"As you say."  
"Anaiya."  
Anaiya turned and was immediately in the dirt, being choked by a bright ball of pink fluff.  
"Meina........you're......choking me!"  
The thirteen year old image of Merle laughed and allowed Anaiya some air.  
"I told you I could track you down!!"  
"As you say. I recall you nagging your mother and father and them doing the tracking."  
"Like I said, I told you I could track you down."  
Yumi helped both girls to their feet.  
"It's nice to know I wasn't on the list this time Meina."  
Meina purred and replied, "You're next time, Yumi."  
A group of boys shouldered past roughly just then.  
"Outta the way!!"  
"Coming through!!"  
"Step aside!!"  
The girls stopped in disgust.  
"The nerve of people these days!"  
The ringleader stopped at the sound of Yumi's voice and turned.  
"Well, look what we found guys. Pretty girls."  
Anaiya stood calm while the guys surrounded them.  
"Yumi, Meina, just let me do the talking."  
They both nodded in reply.  
"So, pretty girls, what do you see." The ringleader asked cockily.  
"I see little boys that don't know what they're getting into."  
He raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know what we're getting into?"  
In a flash, Anaiya drew a dagger from the sheath on her thigh.  
"Because I've already been there."  
The leader held up his hands.  
"Hey, I didn't want blades drawn."  
"Then let us pass."  
The leader nodded left and right.  
"Do as she says." The boys moved off.  
"Thank you," was all she said as the girls passed.  
  
**..**..  
  
"Hey Anaiya! That was sooo cool!! Where'd you learn how to do that?"  
Anaiya smiled at the younger girl's antics.  
"You know of Van sama, right?"  
"Yeah, duh!!"  
"Well, he's the one who taught me."  
"No way.'  
"Believe what you want."  
"I didn't know you knew Van sama!! Did he teach you anything else?"  
"Archery."  
"Van sama taught you how to shoot too?" Meina stopped and thought a little. "Wow."  
"Excuse me for asking, but what the heck does sama mean?"  
"It means Lord in the language of the Angels." Meina piped up.  
"And how would you know that?"  
"My momma grew up with Van sama, and she knows how to speak his language."  
"Spoken like a true catwoman."  
Yumi shoved Anaiya lightly.  
"How come you always take Meina's side?"  
Anaiya chuckled again. "I don't."  
"Sure seems like it."  
Anaiya stopped at the sight of a crowd beside them.  
"I wonder what that's about." Meina wondered.  
"Beats me." Yumi replied.  
Meanwhile, Anaiya had reached the front of the crowd.  
A scholar stepped forth to address the crowd.  
"People of Antol, is there anyone who can read this script?"  
He unveiled a stone carved with winged dragons and a language long lost upon it's surface.  
"That's the language of Angels! None of us can read that1"  
"Only the king can read it!!"  
"He's not here!"  
"No one knows where he is."  
Two people stepped from the crowd and called out, "I can read it!!"  
Anaiya looked beside her to see the familiar face of the ringleader.  
He tossed his white blond hair out of his sky blue eyes and grinned.  
"Didn't think I'd see you again so soon."  
Anaiya returned the smile.  
"How old are you two?" the scholar asked, trying to stifle a laugh.  
"Eighteen today sir." They answered in unision.  
"And you expect me to believe that you can read it when the most educated scholars on Gaia could not?"  
The crowd burst out laughing.  
"The ringleader turned to Aniaya.  
"Che's bee a teyo, no?"  
Anaiya giggled.  
The crowd went quiet at his words.  
"What did he say?" the scholar asked.  
"You really want to know?"  
Anaiya giggled again. "He's being and idiot, no?"  
Most of the crowd sniggered, while others just stared.  
"Hm, well, I guess that you two should have a go." He said, a little flustered at the apparent insult.  
Anaiya stepped forward.  
"In a time of war, when Gaia is plunged into darkness,"  
The boy stepped forth.  
"Two young ones must fly, to the temple of the One,"  
He saw Anaiya's shoulders twitch unconsciously, as if flexing wings.  
"To awaken the soul within, Riya."  
"Why did you stop?"  
"That's all, it's broken off at the bottom."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Just look." She pointed to the bottom, where it was broken.  
"Impossible!! I don't believe it!! Guards, arrest these two for stealing the rest of the stone!!"  
The boy wrapped an arm around Anaiya's waist and pulled her close.  
"Stay close to me, and when I give the word, run." He whispered.  
She nodded in agreement.  
"Get ready."  
The guards were closing in.  
"NOW!!!"  
They both took off an opening in the crowd, which seemed to close behind them.  
"I'll meet at the temple." He whispered as he dashed off in another direction.  
Anaiya only nodded in reply.  
  
**..**..  
  
Anaiya got up slowly from her prayer.  
Mist had rolled in outside since she had been there, and it gave the temple an ethereal quality. One of the last temples of the Angels, it was built of white crystal and black obsidian, it was generally left along except for the occasional red neck.  
The hall was tall enough to accommodate even the tallest of dragon armors. Pillars of white crystal rose among walls of obsidian, giving the feeling of acceptance for both good and evil.  
Tracing her fingers along the obsidian, Anaiya walked toward the altar, catching glimpses of her wings, even though they weren't unfurled.  
Ahe stopped and gazed into the eyes of a winged dragon. It seemed to be alive, head, neck, forelegs, and part of the wings striding forward from the wall, as if trying to free itself.  
It gave her a feeling of loneliness greater that before.  
Tears started to fall as she uttered the prayer of a fallen Angel.  
"Ana tahoea. Shitu no nea."  
A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.  
"Hey pretty girl, you're not lost anymore. 'Cause, like it or not, I've found you."  
She turned to face him as he let her go.  
Through her tears, she thought she saw Cereya, and it made her cry harder.  
"Hey, don't cry."  
He pulled her close again and she buried her face in his chest.  
"Someone special to you leave?"  
She sniffled then replied, "Yeah."  
"Hey, what's that in the statue's claws?"  
She turned as he walked to the statue. She hurried to catch up.  
"What is it?"  
"There's a tablet about the legend the scholar asked us to read.  
"What does it say?"  
"It says that when Gaia wars, the Prince of Angels and a fallen one must fly to the Temple of the One, to unleash the soul within, Riya. Doesn't Riya mean dragon?"  
"Yeah."  
"I've heard rumors about the Temple of the One, but, is it really real?"  
Anaiya's eyes widened in shock and surprise, then delight.  
"That's it!! The soul within, Riya, was imprisoned within the dragon armor. The temple was built on the spot where the One disappeared. The One was also Escaflowne!! Don't you get it? It's the Temple of Escaflowne!!"  
It slowly dawned on him as well.  
"You're right!!"  
He dashed toward the door, dragging Anaiya alongside.  
"Where're you taking me?"  
"You'll see."  
When he reached outside, he stopped.  
"You wanted me to see out side? Jeez, you must be more of a dummy than I thought!!"  
he couldn't help smiling at the comment. She sounds so much like her......  
"Just watch."  
Anaiya stood beside him impatiently as he closed his eyes.  
Almost at once a breeze picked up and swirled around them. Then she felt, rather than heard a name close to her.  
Escaflowne..........  
A blue light lit the sky, and the dragon armor appeared.  
Anaiya stared at him in alarm.  
"Y-You can summon Escaflowne?"  
He turned to her and smiled. "Didn't know I was a prince, did ya."  
Anaiya took a step forward.  
"Cereya......"  
"How do you-"  
"Cereya!!!!!"  
"A-Anaiya?"  
She ran closer.  
He ran toward her, and in an instant, they were in each other's arms.  
"It's really you Anaiya?"  
"Yeah, it's me.  
  
AN/ finally!!!!!! After two long hours, the next chappie is ready to go!!! If took forever to get this chappie going!!! Thanks for reviewing the winged lady knight S!! Your reviews were so welcome!!!! You've renewed my esca spirit!! Well, gots to go!!  
  
~destiny7 


End file.
